


Headache

by Geekluvsg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekluvsg/pseuds/Geekluvsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah.  I'm fine. I just have a headache."  She avoided his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

Title: Headache  
Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow/Arrow/Flash  
Pairing: CarterHall/Kendra Saunders  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a headache." She avoided his gaze.  
Notes: Nothing belongs to me.

Headache

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a headache." She avoided his gaze.

"You sure? Usually that's a sign of your memories returning."

"Yeah, I am sure. I can't remember anything yet." she replied still not looking at him.

He let the conversation drop but Carter knew Chay-Ara was lying. He mentally reprimanded himself. Kendra. Kendra had remembered something. She wouldn't look him at him. It was a sure sign that she was holding something back. She was trying to resist their connection. Just as she had four thousand years ago. It shouldn't bother him but it always did. Chay-Ara would come to him when she was ready and not a moment sooner. Stubborn priestess. This was just another step of their reconnecting dance. It didn't matter how many times they were reborn the sting of her rejection always hurt. He took solace in the fact that soon she would confide in him. And once again they would be a true meeting of souls. Two halves that fit together to make an infinite circle. 

He locked his jaw and bit back a sigh as he leaned against the wall of the van. Now was not the time to force her to talk to him. She was barely accepting truth as it was. If he had learned nothing over the last four millennia it was that if he tried to pressure Chay-Ara into accepting her past she would fight the truth tooth and nail. But given time she would eventually come around.

Her stubbornness frustrated him to no end. It made him want to pull her into his arms. He just couldn't decide what he wanted to do with her when he had her there: shake some sense into her or kiss her until she remembered everything. It was a tossup. 

Chay-Ara liked to be in control. Kendra, he reminded himself again. She would continue to resist him until she was able to understand what was in front of her. He knew this whole situation scared her to death. The unknown of the past. Things coming back in bits and pieces. Just as in her past lives she needed time to come to terms with it all. To put things in order.

But time was a luxury they didn't have. With each passing moment Savage moved another step closer to them. Even with this band of heroes their time was limited. The sooner she accepted who she was the better off they would be. He couldn't fully protect her until she trusted him. Carter would have given just about anything for their meeting in this lifetime to have been under different circumstances without the threat of Vandal Savage looming over them.

Carter felt the van slow down as they drove up the driveway of the safe house. He took a mental breath and asked the Gods for a little more patience. 

One day soon she wouldn't step away from him when he approached her. She wouldn't look at him with hesitation and distrust in her eyes. It would be his shoulder she leaned on when she was feeling weak or alone. One day soon she would trust him to protect her very soul.

And if he happened to push her buttons a little to help her along... well he always did think she was beautiful when she was angry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 and my first Carter/Kendra fic. Would greatly appreciate feedback on how to improve my writing.


End file.
